Crystal Pepsi
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: A couple years later and they still have no IDEA why Kamon even bought Crystal Pepsi


Disclaimer- I don't own this

* * *

Crystal Pepsi

"So it's new?" Gaku asked, holding the guitar in his hands. "It doesn't look new. Your saying this is new?"

"It's new because it's old and old is new." Masashi said, plucking a string. He took a sip of the way past expired Crystal Pepsi that Naota's grandpa had told them to get rid of. "And this stuff doesn't fit the rule. It's just old."

"Your logic makes no sense what so ever. Actually guys don't have logic, so it doesn't matter." Ninamori noted, spinning around in Naota's desk chair. "The only logic is the logic of a woman's common sense."

"Than I guess were all pretty stupid. I mean because your no girl." Gaku said, pushing up his glases. Ninamori proved that this would not help at all by knocking them off his face. He went down on all fours, trying to find where his glasses dropped. "Yeah, very logically Ninamori. Violence solves everything."

"I didn't hit you, I hit your glasses." Ninamori replied, kicking him in the butt, making him fall on his face. "That was me resorting to violence." She turned to Naota, "So can you play anything?"

"Nope." He replied, taking a sip of Crystal Pepsi, and then taking a sip of water. "This stuff is gross."

"Blame your grandpa it's his fault." Masashi said, "Me, personally I like the stuff. Even if it is some ten-fifteen years old. It's some good shit." He paused to think about what he had just said. "Literally some good shit."

Ninamori made a face, "And you like drinking shit."

Masashi shrugged, "If shit tasted this good I would live off my own waste."

"Now that's gross." Naota said, putting down his can. "I'm going to go dump these cans. Who wants to come help me?" No one volunteered, and he shrugged. "Masashi likes the stuff, Gaku is searching for his glasses, whish leaves you Ninamori. Come on." Ninamori sighed getting up and taking the remaining cans that Masashi hadn't hoarded when Naota had mentioned flushing them down the toilet.

They padded down the stairs, making there way towards the bathroom. "Was that Haruko's base?" She asked suddenly as Naota was opening the door. He stopped, the door half way open, and turned to face Ninamori. "It was blue, and it was big, and I saw her wack you in the head with it before you crashed into me and I had a giant squid grow out of my head. I would know if it was her's."

Naota turned back towards the bathroom, "Lets dump this stuff and then go get Canti to make us something edible."

"It was her's wasn't it?" Ninamori continued, following him into the bathroom. He started dumping out the cans, ignoring what she was saying. "Why didn't you just get rid of it."

"If I dump them in the sink, and you dump them down the shower drain it'll go twice as fast."

"Why didn't you get rid of it?"

"Come on take a set of cans."

"You can't even play it."

"Unless you want to take it home and make your parents suffer."

"Tell me why you've kept it, or I'll start theorizing. You hate when I theorize."

"Hurry up Ninamori, I don't want to be down here all day."

"Naota, I can't take your hat off and hold your wrist to make you tell me the truth. I just wish that you would get rig of it. It's probably really bad for your mental health to have it around." She took a can of the Crystal Pepsi and started dumping it down the drain. "How old is this stuff anyway?"

"I keep it so I won't forget that this is a dream. That what happened was a dream." Naota muttered, his hands gripping the sink counter tightly. His head was down, and Ninamori couldn't see his face because of his bangs.

She stood crouched by the drain waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she said, "Isn't Canti enough proof?"

Naota, sat down, shutting the door. He put his head against the wall, and started chuckling. "You figure it would be. But it isn't. I have to make sure that she isn't a dream either."

Ninamori moved towards him, sitting down besides him. She clasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's okay that you still love her. You realize that right?" He nodded, and she squeezed his hand tighter. "We better finish this quickly. Gaku and Masashi are going to think we've been making out this whole time." She let go of his hand, pushing herself up. "Well come on." She said, holding her hand out for him to take.

He took it, and Ninamori almost fell over from his weight. They ended up falling back down on the floor. Ninamori kneeling between Naota's knees, and there faces inches apart. He smiled, "Well if they came in now, that would fuel to the whole making out bit."

"DUDE THEY WERE MAKING OUT!" Gaku yelled. His face was sticking out from a small crack in the door.

"My son, fooly cooly? Cooly fooly fooly cooly, doing the adult fooly cool that is cooly stuff?" Kamon said, his head stacked on top of Gaku's. "My boy fooly cooly-ing!"

Masashi stuck his head on top of Kamon's. "Did you dump out all the Crystal Pepsi? Because that stuff was really good."

Ninamori stood up, and kicked all of there heads out. She shut the door, locking it. "Do you think we can hide in here?"

"Sure." Naota said. She sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand again. He put his head on her shoulder, and they stayed like that all afternoon.


End file.
